


Sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Rest, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

As a vampire Clint does not need to sleep.  
Even after an exhausting day, he does not sleep.  
Since he cannot sleep, he keeps an eye on the world.  
He protects his teammates.  
Lets them have the rest they want and deserve.  
They in turn do not make him lonely.


End file.
